Together Forever
by Scarlet di Veleno
Summary: This is why I love him. This is why he loves me. Follow Astrid Kallista di Angeli and Ryan Ross through their somewhat rebellious, rock-music-filled teen years.
1. Chapter 1

Together Forever.

It was just another day, when my best friend Ryan Ross and I were hanging out at the mall.  
>"Ry!" I laughed, as we pulled another dine n' dash. We ran out of the fancy five star restaurant and into an alley.<br>I pulled off my red wig and wiped off the heavy make-up. Ryan threw off his blond wig and glasses. I cackled as we heard yelling from the restaurant. I put on my cardigan and Ryan wore his favorite black blazer. He put his arm around me and we walked out casually, smiling and acting like a seemingly normal couple. The police came up to us.

"Have you seen a redheaded girl and a blond boy in their late teens?" he asked.

"I think they went that way," I pointed, being the great liar I was.

"Thank you, miss," replied the cop.

I giggled as Ryan chuckled under his breath, steering us into the parking lot.

"That was fun, Ry," I laughed, sitting shotgun in his car.

"'Cause you were there, baby," he answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Here's today's update for now, the rest are on my phone. :D bye!**

"Awww, shut up," I laughed. He started the car, and we drove off.  
>"Where to?" he asked.<br>"Don't you have band practice today, baby?" I replied, answering his question with another question, as always.  
>"Oh, shit, I forgot, I'm sorry sweetheart," he sighed.<br>"No, that's alright," I answered. "Can I come?"  
>His chocolate brown eyes lit up in delight.<br>"Sure thing, baby!" he cheered happily. "Practice is at Brendon's today, though. That okay?"  
>"What makes you think I have a problem with Brendon?" I giggled hysterically.<br>"I don't want either of you to get physically hurt again, like last time," he sighed again dramatically.  
>I stared at him quizzically and responded,"The neighbors were ASKING for it. It's not my fault he fell through that window with me!"<br>He laughed. "Yeah, and it's not your fault you pushed Nick down three flights of stairs!"  
>"Of course not! He practically begged for it!" I retorted.<br>He looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes as we pulled up to Brendon's driveway. "I love you."  
>I blushed happily. Ryan wasn't so open to love- living with only his alcoholic ex-Marine father did that to him.<br>"I love you more," I replied.  
>BOOM. Something hit the hood of the car. I looked up. Brendon. Obviously.<br>"Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat, oh, no no, you know it will always just be me!" Brendon sang, cackling hysterically.  
>I got out of the car. "Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!" I sang along.<br>"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?" Ryan concluded.  
>Spencer ran out of the garage. "Astrid!"<br>"Spencer!" I screamed happily.  
>Brendon collapsed to the ground in a heap. "Girl, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of!"<br>I laughed at Brendon's ADHD attack. "Get in the damn garage, Brendon, it's time for practice," complained Ryan.  
>"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a knot," he replied.<br>"More like his Speedos," I interjected.  
>Ryan rolled his eyes and picked me up. I squirmed in agony. "Help! Rapist!"<br>Brendon gave a high-pitched laugh and tackled Ryan into the front lawn. Spencer chuckled and jump-dived us all.  
>"SHIT!" I yelled. "Can't-breathe-for-God's-sake!"<br>"Ooops!" yelled Spencer, and got off.  
>"Sorry!" yelled Brendon.<br>The front door opened. Brendon's mom peeked out.  
>"Hi, Mrs. Urie!" I called.<br>"Hello Astrid!" she called back. "Brendon! Brent called and said he can't make it to practice!"  
>"M'kay Mom! Thanks!" he yelled. "What a douche bag."<br>"Who, your mom?" Spence asked incredulously.  
>"No, you idiot! Brent!" I cackled.<br>"Oh... Okay!" he ran back inside the garage.  
>"Sooo... what now?" asked Brendon. "Cancel practice?"<br>"No, we've already canceled twice this week," Ryan answered.  
>I looked at the two.<br>"I'll... I'll play bass for you," I mumbled shyly.  
>They looked at me.<br>"SHE'S A KEEPER!" Spencer yelled from his seat behind the drums.  
>I laughed. "Gee, thanks," I said, and opened the trunk of Ryan's car. I pulled out my custom Fender navy blue bass. "Ryan, Brendon, Spencer, meet KJ."<br>"KJ?" Brendon asked.  
>"Short for Killjoy," I replied, smiling.<br>"Hell yes!" Brendon screamed, running into the garage and laughing maniacally.  
>I picked my bass up and played some Blink-182.<br>Spencer's eyes widened.  
>Brendon's jaw hit the floor.<br>Ryan... just stared.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Astrid, ever heard of Pet Salamander?" Brendon asked.  
>Ryan and Spence exchanged worried glances.<br>Brendon cackled.  
>This was going to be interesting.<p>

Sent from my iPod


End file.
